Une nouvelle vie
by Toki Star
Summary: Rosette est dans un coma,Chrno reste a ses côté,Joshua et Azmaria font tout pour le sortir l'extérieur pour qu'il pense a autre chose.Qu'arriverait-il si elle disparaissait?Comment réagirait le démon ?S'il rencontrait un autre démon que se passerait-il?


Genre :

Couple : Chrno & Rosette, Joshua & Camelia

Résumé : Rosette est dans un coma depuis plusieurs semaine, Chrno reste a ses côté de peur que s'il la quitte elle disparaîtra, Joshua et Azmaria font tout pour sortir le démon à l'extérieur pour qu'il pense a autre chose qu'a la jeune femme. Qu'arriverait-il si elle disparaissait ? Comment réagirait le démon ? S'il rencontrait un autre démon que se passerait-il ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Chrno Crusade ne m'appartienne pas !! Sauf Camelia et Yami !!

Note 1: Yay !!! Du Chrno Crusade X3 Fics commencé le 9 février 2010

* * *

Titre: Une nouvelle vie

-Chapitre 1-

~La démone sans cornes~

Le soleil se lève dans la petite chambre du secteur hôpital du couvant, une jeune femme aimé de tous est étendue sur le lit blanc, son visage serein et vide d'émotion inquiet son compagnon qui tien sa main depuis qu'elle se trouve la. Chrno ne veut pas la quitter de peur de la perdre, Joshua, le frère de celle-ci et Azmaria, une jeune fille qu'ils ont sauvée, essaient de sortir Chrno de la chambre, malgré que cela soit difficile. Satella surveillait les ennemis qui se pointaient, car Chrno n'avait plus la force de poursuivre.

- Chrno vous devriez sortir un peu, commença Azmaria.

- Vous semblez fatigué d'ailleurs, termina Joshua.

Il ne répondit rien, mais tenait la main de Rosette fermement. Il ne voulait pas la laisser, mais c'était vrai qu'il n'était pas sorti. Il n'avait plus envie de vivre sans la jeune fille a ses côté, il l'aimait et il ne pouvait se le cacher.

- Je vais vous demander de sortir un peu Chrno, fit une dame dans la porte. Vous avez besoin de prendre l'air.

- D'accord, murmura le démon triste de quitter celle qu'il aime.

Il se dirigea dans le petit jardin accompagné d'Azmaria et Joshua. Ils s'assoient sur le petit banc qui se trouvait la, sous un grand saule pleureur près d'un lac. Cet endroit détendit le démon, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de discuter avec ses amis. Une sœur sortie en coup de vent pour rejoindre Chrno et les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!?, s'écria Chrno.

- Rosette…elle a…disparue, fit-elle entre chaque respiration.

Chrno se précipita dans la chambre, comment avait-elle pu disparaitre ainsi, la fenêtre est toujours fermé, et il y avait une sœur dans la chambre en tout temps, comment cela pouvait être possible.

- Comment a-t-elle pu disparaitre alors que vous étiez sensé la surveiller, cria Chrno.

- Chrno calme toi, disait Joshua en essayant de calmer le démon.

- Calme toi, fit une voix venant de la porte.

Ils se tournèrent vers cette personne qui venait de parler c'était Satella.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un de très intéressant venez, fit-elle en sortant et se dirigeant vers l'église.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent le corps d'une jeune fille se dessinait dans la lumière de la porte, une jeune fille blonde tenait dans ses bras une enfant aux cheveux mauve long attaché en couettes basses, elle était blessée au bras. Chrno se senti rassuré lorsqu'il aperçu Rosette réveillé et vivante. Ils se demandaient tous qui étaient cette jeune fille.

- Rosette, mais que fais-tu ici ?, demanda le démon.

- Elle avait besoin d'aide, fit simplement la jeune fille.

- Qui est-elle, demanda sœur Kate en entrant.

- Je l'ignore, murmura Rosette.

- Transporter la à l'infirmerie, fit de nouveau la sœur.

La jeune fille fut traitée et couché dans un lit, lorsqu'ils la déposèrent dans le lit quelque chose tomba sous celui-ci, mais personne ne s'en aperçu sauf Joshua, qui fut obsédé par se qui était tombé. Lorsque tout le monde fut partie le jeune homme se pencha pour voir se qui était tombé, c'était une montre de gousset comme celle que sa sœur avait toujours avec elle, il regarda la jeune fille, est-ce que se serait un démon comme Chrno ? C'était vrai que ses cheveux était presque de la même couleur, lorsqu'il déposa la montre sur la table, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, Joshua pu voir malgré la faible lumière que ses yeux était rouge sang, identique a ceux de Chrno.

- Tu es un démon ?, demanda Joshua incertain.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterais de le savoir ?, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Soudain la lumière s'ouvrit se qui fit sursauter le jeune homme, la jeune fille ferma les yeux a cause de la lumière, cela faisait assez longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été en contact de lumière. Elle avait été enfermé et n'avait réussit qu'à sortir lorsque Rosette la trouva. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière et elle ouvrit les yeux, elle voyait un peu embrouillé, mais cela se stabilisa rapidement.

- Qui es-tu ?, demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux mauves en entrant dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous tant le savoir, fit-elle en se redressant dans le lit.

La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux avant de sortir du lit et de se diriger vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Au loin on pouvait apercevoir une ombre.

- Alors tu as réussit à sortir, fit l'homme au loin.

- Tu vas me le payer espèce de monstre !!, cria la jeune fille.

- Tu crois qu'avec ta faiblesse tu vas réussir à me tuer ?, fit celui-ci en riant. Même en tant que démone tu n'as jamais réussit à tuer quoi que se soit.

Une aura noir entoura la jeune fille qui disparue en une seconde, au loin on pouvait voir une masse noir se diriger vers l'homme, mais fût arrêté rapidement.

- Tu n'arrive même pas à me toucher, fit l'ombre avant de disparaître.

La jeune fille était assise au sol les genoux ramené contre sa poitrine, ses bras entouraient ses jambes. Elle se leva après quelque minute, mais se retrouva au sol après que quelque chose lui ait sauté dessus. Chrno, Rosette, Joshua, et Azmaria se précipitèrent vers la jeune fille. La chose qui avait sauté sur la jeune fille grogna en direction des autres.

- Tait toi Yami, fit la jeune fille.

Il arrêta et s'assoit au côté de la jeune fille, c'était un gros loup noir aux yeux rouge sang.

- Tu sais que tu aurais pu te faire tuer, fit une voix.

- Oui je sais Yami, fit-elle en se levant.

- Attend ! Il parle !?!, s'exclama Azmaria en pointant le loup.

- Qui sont-ils ?, demanda le loup.

- Je l'ignore, mais ils m'ont aidé, fit-elle retirant le bandage qu'elle avait.

- On va devoir retrouver les autres, fit le canin.

- Je sais…, fit-elle. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi, mais je dois partir.

- Non!, s'exclama Joshua sans réfléchir.

Il mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela, peut-être a cause du fait qu'elle était comme Chrno et que si elle partait comme cela elle pouvait mourir, en fait il en avait aucune idée, il avait simplement crié non. Il se sentit observé par les autres.

- Joshua ??, s'exclama sa sœur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez dit cela?, fit la jeune fille inquiète.

- Je… J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu, fit le jeune homme. Et d'ailleurs vous pouvez mourir si vous n'avez pas de pacte ou bien encore si vous auriez vos cornes.

La jeune fille plaqua ses mains juste au dessus de ses oreilles, comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu savoir qu'elle n'avait plus ses cornes, sous cette forme elles ne sont pas visible. Le jeune homme sortie quelque chose de sa poche et le montra a la jeune fille.

- Ma montre !?!, s'exclama-t-elle. Ou l'as-tu trouvé ?!?

- Tu l'avais laissé sur la table, fit-il.

- Qui ta volé tes cornes ?, demanda Chrno.

Elle baissa le regard, elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle avait tant souffert pendant le temps qu'elle avait passé à cette endroit. Yami remarqua l'intérêt des autres en se frotta aux jambes de la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'une démone qui a perdue ses cornes vous intéresse, demanda le loup.

- Je me suis fait volé mes cornes aussi, répondit Chrno.

- Vous devez être Maître Chrno, fit le canin.

- Maître Chrno ?, murmura Rosette.

- Oui, fit le démon. Comment savez-vous mon nom ?

L'expression de la jeune fille passa de surprise à peur, les autres furent surpris par son expression, mais pas le loup démon. Il s'approcha du petit groupe et attrapa un papier dans la poche qui se trouvait sur sont dos et la donna a Chrno.

- Se jeune homme ne serait pas celui qui tien la montre de Camelia ?, fit l'animal.

Chrno déplia le papier et aperçu la photo, puis la montra a Rosette celle-ci s'exclama. Joshua voulait comprendre se qu'il regardait. Chrno finit par lui montrer la photo, celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux, des images défilèrent dans sa tête, il ne comprenait pas tous ses images, mais il se souvenait pourquoi la jeune fille ne lui était pas inconnue.

- Je me souviens, s'écria-t-il. Ils t'ont arraché tes cornes, et à toute les fois ils voulaient te violer.

Elle boucha ses oreilles. Personne ne connaissait cette histoire sauf le jeune homme qui l'avait aidé pendant l'une de ses fois. Elle se souvenait des yeux du jeune homme, les yeux bleus cristal, la jeune fille commença à avoir la tête qui tournait donc elle décida de s'assoir au sol. Malgré qu'elle était une démone, elle n'avait jamais fait de mal autour d'elle, elle n'en avait jamais eu la force, au contraire elle essayait d'aider les humain, mais certains démons étaient contre cela et avait arraché ses cornes pour la soumettre et ils voulaient la violer pour qu'elle se taise.

- Ca…Camelia ?, fit le démon voyant la jeune fille s'assoir.

Elle voulait répondre qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais elle n'arrivait pas à articuler quoi que se soit, c'était comme si tout ses membres c'était engourdit. Soudain tout devint noir dans la tête de la jeune fille et elle s'évanouie. Le petit groupe inquiet la transporte à l'intérieur, Chrno la déposa sur le lit, les sœurs se précipitèrent pour stabiliser l'état de la jeune fille, Elles demandèrent au petit groupe de sortirent à l'extérieur.

Ils ignoraient se qu'elle avait, le loup était assit sur le sol et regardait la porte fermé.

- Elle ne pourra pas vivre ainsi encore longtemps, fit-il.

À suivre…

* * *

Toki Star : Voilà fin du chapitre 1 !!!

Camelia : Maieu… jeu vais mourir ?!?

Joshua : NON ! Je vais te sauver !?! X3

Toki Star : Oula… a bientôt minna =3

Rosette: Yay !! Pas morte dans cette version !!  
Chrno: C'est qui au juste cette jeune fille  
Satella: J'espère apparaître plus dans le prochain chapitre !!!!  
Toki Star: Woua... j'espère qu'ils n'agiront pas ainsi dans le prochain chapitre OxO


End file.
